


Championne des Chats

by skiron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiron/pseuds/skiron
Summary: Grantaire takes his first solo shift at the animal shelter. That's it; that's the plot.
Kudos: 1





	Championne des Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Part one originally posted on tumblr in 2015, but maybe writing part of a fic every 5 years is how I cope, y'know?

It takes him nearly a minute to figure out his phone is ringing, and another few seconds to realize he’s been asleep. He groans, as much at the bright sliver of sunlight coming in around the edge of his curtains as at the sharp trill of his ringtone, and shuts his eyes again. Rolling over takes a monumental effort, and just as he reaches for the bedside table he hears the decisive chirp that signals a missed call and sighs. Rather than sitting up so he can see, he gropes around on the table until he feels the hard rectangular shape of his phone and brings it to his face, stretching the cord of the charger nearly to its limit.

1 Missed Call: Cosette, the little bubble in the corner of his screen says. The clock says 5:47. Why on earth is Cosette calling him before six in the morning – or before noon, for that matter? He starts to text her, but before he even starts typing his phone is ringing again. It’s even stranger she would call a second time, but he swipes the circle over to the green phone and holds it up to his ear.

“Hello,” he says, or rather, tries to say. It comes out as a garbled gravelly mess.

“Grantaire?” comes the voice on the other end of the line, a voice that sounds much too perky for 5:47 AM. “I’m so sorry I know it’s early, it’s just – I was supposed to take the shift at 6 and I can’t go in my –- my papa’s too sick to work in the kitchen and needs me to take over with the prep for the café -- and you know Wednesdays we get absolutely overrun with kids and we don’t have any pate made for the pain au chocolat and –”

“Cosette,” he says, and that time it actually sounds mostly how he means it to. “You need me to do what, exactly?”

“The shelter – I need you to go in and do the cat cleaning shift at the shelter! I signed up to do this morning and now I can’t!" 

"Oh,” he says, feeling slightly more awake. “Uh, do I need a key or anything?” He’s only worked a couple of shifts at the shelter, and Cosette – or sometimes some of the staff – has always been there to direct him. 

“No, no, there’s a code at the side door, it’s – wait hang on, you should probably write this down.” He nods, and then realizes she can’t see him. 

“Uh, yeah, give me a sec –” he hauls himself up to lean on his elbow, searching his bedside table for the sharpie he knows should be there somewhere. “Okay, ready." 

"So you enter the code – 78113 – and then you hit the button with the green bell on it and it’ll buzz and click and once it clicks you can open the door, but like, while it’s still buzzing." 

"Oh…kay,” Grantaire says, looking at the instructions he’s now scribbled down his arm. “Got it.” At least, he thinks he does, hoping he’ll be able to read his writing once he gets to the shelter. He’s squinting at the last few lines when he realizes she’s been talking. “Sorry – what?" 

"Oh, I just – just thank you, that’s all. Thanks, Grantaire." 

He nods again and hangs up.


End file.
